Bro
WHEN A SISCON BROTHER AND A BROCON SISTER BECOME HONEST ONE ANOTHER 'Siscon Ani to Brocon Imouto ga Shoujiki ni Nattara' A UNIQUE ROMANTIC STORY FEATURING PHILIA SHIPPING BETWEEN TEENS. Chapter 5 of the Manga " What if I Become My Sister's Boyfriend ?" ( Scroll down for Omake ( Extra ) 5.5 " When My Sister is Alone in My Room " ) Previously The day after their First Real Kiss is somewhat unsettling to both of the siblings. Uta can't get up in the morning, and it's like she is in a dreamy, surreal alternate universe during the day. Ritsu has to buy his own bento before going to school, as Uta never got up in time to make him one. When he gets home, bold, new emotions begin to wash over him, and he has an seemingly uncontrollable urge to see and be with Uta. The two do play games together in his room, until dinnertime. Yet, Ritsu just begins to see the need to engage his self-control when he is around Uta, as he wants to keep their relationship on the up and up, like it always has been. Chapter Overview An earlier chapter tells of how Ritsu handles being around his male friends at his co-ed school. This chapter gives insight into how Uta handles her girl schoolmates when it becomes obvious that she is somehow 'in love'. Uta is at the center of attention these days, as it becomes known that she now has a 'boyfriend'. The questions from her girl companions come fast and furious. But the inquisitive interrogation is cut short by the fact that Uta has to leave school to meet up with her 'boyfriend', as they have planned on going to the Game Center this afternoon, a virtual date ! Two of her girl schoolmates decide that scouting out Uta will be much more interesting than scoping out the new pancake shoppe. The two lovers are tailed by the two double agents, spying on all that takes place. When the girls have seen enough, enough for one of them to declare that Uta is a 'maiden in love', they leave the Game Center by means of the downward steps. Coincidentally, Ritsu and Uta walk by the same steps, with Uta tripping and falling down the steps. Ritsu does the impossible, and saves her from injury, although he takes quite a hit himself. Later, Uta confessed to him that he was 'kind of cool' back there. This Chapter's Story The next day from when the siblings got up late, Uta is greeted by two of her fellow female classmates, Tsukasa-chan and Meiko-chan. They want to know if Uta wants to go with them, after school, to a new pancake shoppe that just opened. " PANCAKES? ", Uta says, with stars in her eyes. But her enthusiasm is short-lived, as she remembers that Ritsu wants her to go to the Game Center with him, after school. Sorta like another date. A date with your boyfriend ??? So inquires the now group of four girls who are interested in what Uta is going to do instead of going with them. With Uta the center of attention, the questions and comments come fast and furious. You never told us ! Are you being deceived ? Is he a 'real man' ? Uta-chan, are you the type who binds, or the type that likes to be bound ??? ( What the hell question is that ? ) Did he push you against a wall while confessing ? Hobbies ? How tall ? Older ? Smart ? Sidestepping all the questions, Uta merely states that he's cool, she wants to be with him forever, and that she is truly happy right now. The girls are floored ! Uta ends the gossip by saying that she has to go now. Leaving, Uta thinks to herself that she lied about the boyfriend, since they are actually siblings, and only boyfriend and girlfriend when out in public on dates. Outside the all-girls high school, Uta, in her school uniform, meets Ritsu, still wearing his school uniform. She thanks him for waiting, as they both clasp hands so as to walk hand-in-hand. Uta gives him a dreamy, child-like look of genuine devotion, something that is not lost on two of the girls that are peeking around the front gate at the two lovers. " Uta has the face of a maiden in love !!! ", gasps one of the girls. " She looks really happy now ! ", offers the other girl. Another girl points out that they can still get to the pancake shoppe if they hurry ! But a 'Quest for Pancakes' is no comparison to a 'Quest for Uta' !!! Two girls then secretly follow the two lovers. They all end up at the Game Center with the two lovers walking up the steps to the entrance, with the two double agents watching. The 'boyfriend and girlfriend' are having a really good time, as the two spies can see, once inside. One of the crane games ( a UFO catcher game ) has cat plushies. When Uta sees it, she beeches Ritsu to get one for her. This he does in short order ! Supreme joy radiates from Uta's face as she hugs the cat plushie lovingly. After a while, it's time to go for the two girls, as they have seen enough ! The two girls are walking down the steps from the main entrance. But just then, Uta and Ritsu are crossing their paths walking along the elevated sidewalk in front of the building. Uta catches sight of the two classmates, and blurts out--- " Why are you two here ??? " At that exact moment, the cat plushie slips out of Uta's grasp, and begins to fall downward, down toward the bottom of the steps. " The cat . . . . . . . " , 'shrieks Uta, as she tries to catch the cat plushie midair, takes a misstep, and begins herself to tumble down the steps. The two girls watch in horror as the cat and Uta pass them by, on their way down. Quick thinking Ritsu also heads downward, and performs an impossible maneuver in a matter of micro-seconds. While the two of them are in midair, Ritsu reaches around Uta, and rotating in midair, spins the couple and places her on top of him, with the two facing one another, and with Ritsu falling with his back towards the ground. Ritsu will land on the bottom steps or on the ground on his back, with Uta landing on top of Ritsu, with her face pressed against his chest, embracing him in an otherwise romantic pose. Later that evening, with Uta and Ritsu sitting on a park bench, Ritsu having been patched up as best as one can do with first aid. One of the girls is apologizing profusely. She says that we were just worried about Uta . . . . . . but ended up with Ritsu getting hurt. Ritsu brushes it off as just 'minor scratches' ( Really ??? ). He then puts his arm around Uta, cuddling her up to his shoulder, with her hair touching his cheek, and states--- " Uta is safe, and that's all that matters ! " Uta blushes so deeply and spontaneously, and has such a surprised look on her face, it causes one of the girls to break out in tears ! The other girl states that Uta sure is treasured ! " See you tomorrow ! " , are the parting words as the girls leave. Walking home together, Ritsu nonchalantly drops the comment that Uta has apparently introduced him to her schoolmates as her 'boyfriend and lover', just like he did with his schoolmates. Again blushing deeply, Uta states that she had no choice in the matter. It would have been troublesome otherwise. She then turns to him and stares him down, She continues--- " Geez, this is the first time that I have lied to my school friends. And it's your fault, Onii-chan ! So you ''have to keep 'acting' as my boyfriend from now on ! " , she says with a smug expression on her face. Then in an abrupt change of mood, Uta embraces him and nuzzles her face to his chest, and meekly mutters--- " But you were kind of cool back there, Onii-chan ! " Omake OMAKE ( EXTRA ) 5.5 : When My Sister is Alone in My Room In Ritsu's bedroom, Uta is loving on the cat that Ritsu won for her at the Game Center, much to the surprise of Ritsu. However, the understanding between the siblings has always been---'Your bedroom is my bedroom, and my bedroom is your bedroom' ! ( Lately, the two have been spending a lot of time in Ritsu's bedroom, but that has happened because the video game collection and PS4 is in his bedroom, along with a couch for two ! ) Commentary and Manga Fan's Comments '''沢田綱吉 / 28 weeks ago / 7 likes I always read the comment section every chapter; I laugh every time! Chris Hall / 1 year ago Why does he have band-aids on the front of his face and his fingers? Also there is no way in hell he took that fall only those injuries. Art / 1 year ago / 4 likes If I fall in that position with someone over me, I'm sure I would break my backbone. Trịnh Long / 1 year ago / 13 likes How the f*ck did he switch places with his sister on the other side to cover her that fast? Vince Rosal / 1 year ago / 1 like It's Anime! Sheep in Wolf's Clothing / 9 months ago Actually, it's Manga. But it's the same deal ! Phạm Phương / 1 year ago / 3 likes I can rotate like that when starting to fall, is that not normal? Ethan Steel / 29 weeks ago My guess is that he deftly turned his body. Actually pretty easy to do. SuDan Shrestha / 1 year ago / 6 likes freakin' cute ....someone send help I'm going to lose my sanity. Category:List of Chapters and Omake